


Time Warp

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Steter Week, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter and Stiles gets sucked into a portal and lands smack dab in a vampire coven preforming a ritual. The same vampires they faced off with a few months prior.---Steter WeekDay 6: BAMF Stiles and Time Travel





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Time Warp sound stuck in my head and this happened.

“It’s just a jump to the left...” Stiles sing-song as he swiped his magical enhanced blade across the vampire’s chest. 

The song had been stuck in his head since they watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show the previous night. 

“Really, Stiles... “ Peter growled as another fanged man swung his fist at him. “That’s what got us into this mess.”

Stiles laughed as he plunged his sharp weapon into the irate bloodsucker’s heart.

They had landed right in a middle of a human sacrifice. It smelt like rotten bodies and blood.

One moment they were in the preserve surrounded by pack during their weekly training session. Stiles had been practicing fireballs with newly found magic. Next, they crashed into a ritual surrounded by dozens of vampires. It was deja vu as they faced off the same coven they had a few months ago. 

“It’s not my fault,” Stiles called back as blood sprayed over him. Sadly, this wasn’t the first time he’d accidentally time traveled.

“Yes it was,” Peter growled as he stabbed his clawed hand through a dark-haired woman. 

Stiles had been twirling around Peter throwing his flame back and forth. The moment he had sung out ‘Leeeet’s do the Time Warp again…” they were both pulled through a portal and landed in a middle of the coven.

Peter marveled how his clumsy boyfriend transformed into a graceful person when he was fighting. Every move was calculated.

Stiles pivoted to right, ducked and kicked his leg out, knocking over bulky man. As he sliced his the magical blade across its neck, his knife turned bright red as blood came in contact with it. 

“I swear Stiles, you better never sing that song again.” Peter grunted as he looked around the woods.

Stiles slide up to his lover, covered in dark red. “You’re no fun.”

“Stiles,” Peter snapped as he wiped some blood that splashed against his face. “Can you quicken this up please.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he twirled his blade in his hand and put it away. He always kept several blades on his person.

“Fine, let’s do this.” 

Stiles raised his hand high in the air and chanted, calling his flames to his hands. It was not needed, but he was a showoff.

He shot out red hot fire dousing the approaching vampires in flames. Within seconds, the bloodsuckers retreated leaving Stiles and Peter standing alone.

“Finally, know let’s get back to our timeline and see what happened.” Peter cracked his neck.

His lover pretended to blow off his smoking guns… hands. 

He hummed the song as he opened the portal back to their correct timeline.

##

They found out on their return that their reputation had traveled, and Beacon Hills had been quiet and threat free for the past few months. Also, the had showed up in time to save two lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's super short. But it's been a long... long day(or at least felt like it) and I'm dead on my feet. BUT, at least I got something out for Day 6. 
> 
> Oh a good note, I'm off tomorrow and can sleep in. yay!


End file.
